Telecommunications utilizing fiber optic technology improves the quality of communications and can handle a higher volume of voice and data transfer than similar sized copper electrical wiring and cables. To provide interconnections between widely separated points, splicing is required to join cables and wires. For example, splices are used commonly, in part, to interconnect subscribers to a telecommunication provider, such as a telephone service provider.
Two common types of fiber optic splices are the single fusion splice and the mass fusion splice, both generally known in the art of fiber optic technology. Single fusion splices have a smaller cross-sectional area and longer in length than mass fusion splices. Due to the need to maintain the quality of transmission over the spliced connection, splices are secured in some manner, such as in a splice holder, to prevent undesired agitation and/or damage. A splice holder also organizes and arranges the splices to facilitate identification and servicing by a technician whenever required. Splice holders are typically made of a foam material. Splice holders are placed on a fiber optic tray forming part of a distribution panel usually located in a basement of a subscriber.
A prior art splice holder that accommodates both single fusion and mass fusion splices may be further described with reference to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a splice holder 10 comprising two groups of seven parallel, spaced apart members 11.sub.1. . . 11.sub.7 extending upwardly from an integral base 12. Each corresponding adjacent pair of members of each group, such as 11.sub.1 -11.sub.2, defines a holding channel 13 and an interconnected passageway 14 therebetween.
Channel 13 and passageway 14 have cross-sectional areas generally corresponding to that of, respectively, a mass fusion splice and a single fusion splice to provide frictional hold. Each corresponding pair of channels 13.sub.1 -13.sub.1 and passageways 14.sub.1 -14.sub.1 from the two groups are in longitudinal axial alignment and cooperatively hold two ends of, respectively, a mass fusion splice and a single fusion splice (not shown). Each channel 13 and passageway 14 have constricted necks 15 and 16, respectively, along the top surface. Constricted necks 15 and 16 are dimensioned to be slightly narrower than the cross-sectional width of, respectively, a mass fusion splice and a single fusion splice to provide additional frictional hold.
The two groups of members 11 are spaced apart and interconnected with base 12, which provide access for a technician to pull splices from the splice holder 10 with a finger or a tool. Splice holder 10 typically further comprises a plastic housing (not shown) for mounting the base 12 to provide further structural support to splice holder 10.
Each channel 13 and passageway 14 is in the same plane parallel to the base such that the prior art splice holder 10 can accommodate up to only six splices, either single fusion or mass fusion splices, closely adjacent each other.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved splice holder for accommodating a higher density of splices.